jpogfandomcom-20200214-history
Spinosaurus
Spinosaurus is a large, 5 Star carnivore. It needs a High-Security fence and can be unlocked in the Chenini Formation. Its the largest carnivore in the game. Behavior The Spinosaurus in JPOG behaves very much like the one shown in Jurassic Park III. Instead of living by the rivers eating fish as in real life, it is depicted as a super aggressive predator. A Spinosaurus's favorite prey is known to be Ouranosaurus and it can successfully hunt most animals, including Ankylosaurus. When rampaging, it can even kill Brachiosaurus. It can engage in Death Duels with a Tyrannosaurus, when a Spinosaurus wins it bites the upper part of the Tyrannosaurus's neck. Spinosaurus has the highest durability of all the large carnivores and very strong damage, making it a very tough opponent for any large carnivore unless the player mods the game. Interestingly when an Acrocanthosaurus, Tyrannosaurus, or a Carcharodontosaurus loses a lot of fights it gets discouraged and will start running away instead of fighting, but a Spinosaurus rarely runs from a fight and usually challenges another large carnivore (except Allosaurus, which is commonly seen as food). Attracts: Thrill Seekers Gameplay Spinosaurus is unlocked with the Chenini Formation, and it's a good idea to just keep it alone in an exhibit as it is highly aggressive. Use only the high-level security fences as it is too dangerous to keep with low-security fencing. It can, however, be kept with low security fencing, but make sure there is plenty of security nearby as it has a high chance of destroying its fencing when something goes wrong. In Real Life In real life, Spinosaurus lived throughout North Africa alongside Carcharodontosaurus during the Late Cretaceous period, including Egypt, Morocco, Algeria, and Tunisia, including the Chenini Formation. The first finds were collected in a German expedition to Bahariya Formation in Egypt in 1912 along with sauropod finds and the holotype Carcharodontosaurus, though these were sadly destroyed in World War 2 when the museum they were kept was destroyed. Later though in the 1990s, more Spinosaurus fossils were found and originally the dinosaur was depicted as a bipedal super predator, much like in Jurassic Park III. However in 2014 more fossil evidence was recovered giving palaeontologists a better idea on how the animal looked and lived. Modern reconstructions show the animal as a semi-aquatic predator with many adaptations for life in or around water and a different body structure than originally shown, the animal is now theorized to have shorter back legs with webbed feet, dense bones for life mostly spent in water and a more slender skull. These ideas have been questioned and criticized by some but the palaeontologists that have studied the new bones for years have expressed why the new reconstruction is indeed correct and articles have been written on this and it is now mostly accepted by the scientific community and palaeontologists alike that the new Spinosaurus is indeed accuratehttp://www.skeletaldrawing.com/home/aquatic-spinosaurus-the-authors-responsd9182014 https://www.artstation.com/artwork/QQDKL. Gallery SpinoScopeZoom.png Further Reading Category:Five Star Attractions Category:Carnivores Category:Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Category:Dinosaurs